


#39 - Running On Air

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [5]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk what this is supposed to be, motivational fluff? idk man, seriously short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Chuck enjoys life and Ned worries too much.Part of my Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge to rank the songs using fanfiction.





	#39 - Running On Air

"Wait! Stop! It's probably dangerous!"

Ned, bless him, was yelling all variety of worrywart phrases at her as she clambered over the edge of the roof. She didn't have time to bother with all that scared nonsense. Mr. Miller had said he'd lost his wedding ring in the scuffle that had put him through the wringer. His body had been found in the dumpster at the edge of this roof and he said he'd been able to see the sign across the way. Chuck was sure she'd find the ring up there, and she wasn't about to wait for the others to find a "safe" route. Time was a luxury when a killer was on the loose.

She began to search the roof, ignoring Ned's complaints as he dragged himself up after her. She smiled a bit at that. Maybe she was a good influence on him, get him to loosen up a bit.

"Aha! I thought I'd find you here," she extracted the gold band from under a few rotting leaves.

"See, I was right," she turned to Ned, who had just arrived on the roof, "Now we can return this to Mrs. Miller. And we can use that as an excuse to poke around and see if there's any evidence at their house that could point us in the direction of who might have put a hit on that poor man."

Her smile remained as bright as ever under the exasperated and disapproving frown of the Piemaker.

"What? Did you have a better idea?"

"I would prefer if your ideas could find a middle ground between run-in-guns-blazing and undercover-spy-breaking-into-highly-secure-government-bases. I don't like guns. Or spying. It's not safe. What if someone saw you?"

"Stop worrying so much. I got a second chance and life and fully intend to live it. No one's going to stop me - not my aunts, not me, not you. I'm doing my thing."

Ned's frown deepened.

"Hey," she grinned, "I didn't say you couldn't come along for the ride. A bit of living would do you some good. Let go. Run. Be free. Like a bird. A tall, adorable, pie-loving bird."

At that, Ned relaxed, slowly returning the grin at the mental image of a Ned-bird. Chuck was rushing down the side of the building and he didn't feel the control that made him feel secure, but he was struck with an odd new happiness anyway. Freedom. He knew that was the thing he loved most about Chuck; she took an axe to the box he'd built around himself and dragged him out to show him the beautiful side of the horrible and scary outside world. She freed him from his own fears.


End file.
